Assassin's Code
by DragonScouter
Summary: The higher-ups have decided that they need my services. One of their agents has become too...free, in their project. Now, my 'partner' and I have to travel to a town called Jasper, Nevada to complete the task. My job; free-lance assassin. My target; Special Agent William Fowler.


**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: As with any new story, I am alone. This one is going to be fun though. *smirks evilly* **

* * *

**AN: This story will be taking place right after Grill and with one major change, Silas does not create Nemesis Prime (yet). This will be important later on.**

* * *

Ch. 1: The Assignment

It was a slight creak in my floorboards that caused my eyes to snap open. The darkness in the room was difficult to scan, at first, but I depended on my other senses instead of turning on the light. Two months ago, turning on the lights would have been automatic, no hesitation.

A flash of silver had me raising the dagger I kept under my pillow and blocking the dagger heading toward my heart.

"You're learning." A familiar voice stated, a smirk in his tone. Edward 'Black' Blacksmith, the man now in my room, was the reason for my change of routine.

"Why are you getting me up so early?" I groaned as I put my dagger away and buried my face into my pillow.

His amused chuckle reached my ears and I felt as he leaned his head down next to my ear. "Then I should tell the FBI agent on your cell phone to go away?" It took my half-asleep mind a moment to realize what it was he said.

My head rapidly shot up and, barely flinching when it connected with Black's face, I hopped out of bed and ran down the hall of my one story home. Once I reached my cell, I picked it up before saying, "Hello, this is Lizzie Val. Who is this?" I sounded way too awake for three thirty in the morning.

The male voice on the other end did not sound as awake. "My name is of no concern to you. I have a contract of which you are to fulfill"

Okay, I wasn't taking that crap. Yeah, I was pretty much a free-lancer assassin who did a lot of work for the government, but if I was going to be awoken at three-thirty in the morning to play games then I wanted treated a little nicer. Plus, thanks to my training with Black, whenever I took a job, I made sure that I had conditions.

Two options were available to my clients when it came to my work. The first was that I would be told who my client was and what the specifics of my target was, including name, line of work, and why they were being targeted. If I accepted it there, then I would have to complete the contract to the end, unless I was lied to. The other choice was that I still got told who my client was and the name of my target, but I did not have to know anything else about them, for the cases that were too sensitive for talking about. But, with this one, even if I accepted it once it was given to me, I would be able to drop it if I did not agree with killing my target and, in some cases, I would even warn the target that they were being targeted.

As can be guessed, most of my contracts were in the first category, even with my government work. They didn't want to tip off the person that they were assassinating that they had a price on their heads. Though, I had a few that happened in the second category. Actually, that was how I had met Black. Homeland Security couldn't officially go and take care of him so they had hired me. It was actually my first contract from them and I was surprised that they had chosen the second option. While I had been asked to do that option before, it was very rarely done. But, I had given my requirements and they accepted. So, I had gone off to hunt Edward Blacksmith.

When I found him, however, I didn't know how good he actually was and I had eventually ended up with his dagger to my neck.

Bringing myself out of my thoughts, I returned my attention to my phone and this caller. "If your name is of no concern to me, then your contract is of no concern to me as well."

The line was quiet for a moment and I took that moment to place the call on speaker since Black had decided to join me, finally. What happened to his lip? My curiosity would have to wait as the voice on the other line decided to speak back up. "I am FBI Special Agent Adrian Cooper and I am calling to give you a delicate assignment."

I raised an eyebrow at that. I didn't get too many request from the FBI since I currently had an...agreement with the CIA. I would help with their missions if they needed me to and I wasn't busy at the time. And, since the FBI wasn't exactly the sharing type of agency, I figured that they would wait. "Why are you contacting me? And I presume that you have heard of the two options that you have for contracting me. Which of those two do you wish to contract me with?"

An annoyed sigh came from the other side before Agent Cooper said, "I am contacting you because you are the best choice for this mission. It must be done quickly and efficiently and you are the only assassin that the my agency knows that can do this." Of course I was the only one they knew about. Black was...technically...a criminal who had been given immunity by the CIA after I had refused to carry out the contract on him from Homeland Security. That was one of the main reasons that I accepted more contracts from the CIA then any other government group. Black had become a ghost story among the other agency's after that, since we had faked his death soon after I met him. They knew what sort of missions I would accept and the ones that I would shove back at them. The others hadn't quite learned that yet. "Yes, I know about your two options and this one must be with your second contracting option."

That...was a surprise. "Who would my target be...if I accepted?" I questioned. When I glanced at Black, I saw that the thirty five year old man looked concerned about this contract. His blue eyes, though shaded by the shadows of the night, showed that he felt something was off with this contract.

Another long pause was heard on the other side of the line. "One of our agents, who is deep in a top secret mission, has become too...free with his position and has forgotten what his mission is. He has become a risk to the mission. But, with the objects of his mission, he is not easy to get to. So, you are to travel to Jasper, Nevada and search the area outside of a city for a military base. Inside, you are to terminate the agent inside; Special Agent William Fowler."

That name sounded familiar for some reason. Couldn't think of where I had heard it, but I had. Realizing that I needed to talk to Black privately on this matter, I returned my attention to the phone. "I am going to be hanging up this call and I want you to call me back in four minutes. At that time, I will pick up and give you my answer." I then promptly hung up the line.

"Something feels off about this." Black stated. As an ex government stooge and, back then, a hit man for them like I was sorta like now, I knew that he would be able to sniff out something that was suspicious with this contract faster than I could.

Nodding, I said, "I know Black, but I feel like I need to take this one. At the same time though, I feel like I am being played."

A sigh came out of Black's mouth and I knew that he was just as conflicted about this one as I was. The six foot four, medium fair skinned man seemed to be just as conflicted about this one. Finally, after two minutes of silence and thinking, he said, "Take it. With him having chosen your second option, you can back out of this and even warn the guy if you don't agree with the hit."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I stated with a sigh of relief. Now that I had a game plan for this assignment, I knew that things were going to turn out alright. When the phone rang again, I let it ring for a few minutes before I final picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. I never knew who was going to be calling. I once had a mission where my employer usually kept constant contact with me. One time, when my burner phone rang, I had picked it up and jumped into talking about the assignment. Turned out, it was another assassin who had been hired by the person I was hitting to hit the person who hired me. Thankfully, my fellow assassin agreed to not tell their employer...due to their employer shirking them on their pay. My fellow assassin received a lot of money when I finally completed my hit. That, according to Black, had been a very lucky break for me.

"This is Agent Cooper. Have you come to a decision about the contract?" The man asked.

Again, I glanced at Black, who nodded, before I let a smirk grow onto my face. "I accept."

The sigh of relief that followed caused me to shake my head. "Very well. You fee will be twenty thousand up front and thirty thousand once we receive confirmation of the succession of the hit. Your upfront cash will be delivered within the hour to a location of your choosing. You have a ticket,"

And I interrupted him right there. "No need to worry about transportation Agent Cooper. I have my own transportation planned out. I'll pick up the upfront money at the Timber Gym on main street in D.C. In an half an hour."

That seemed to throw him in confusion for a second because stuttering was heard on the other end before he responded. "Very well Ms. Val. Our conversation never happened." The phone was then hung up.

Shaking my head, I set my phone down before turning to Black. "Contact Bryan and tell him to get your jet ready. I am assuming you want to come with." The last part was more of a reaffirming statement than a question.

Nevertheless, he nodded his head and it was then that I noticed that he was actually in pajamas and not his usual outfit. "Of course I am. This sounds like fun."

"You were staying at my house again, weren't you?" I asked him as he followed me to my room.

His chuckle reached my ears before he said, "Of course I was. Your house is much more comfortable than mine and you cook better. Plus, you are too entertaining."

Shaking my head, I turned to him and said, "You had better get packed. I have a feeling that the reason that we were told the second option is because there is a challenge that they did not want us to know about."

He nodded. "Agreed. You know, for a twenty five year old, you aren't as air-headed as most your age are."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically before taking out my pre-packed suitcase. Black knew that I had it and the 'packing' that I had been referring to was that of my tools of the trade. Machine guns, hand guns, rifles, bullets, daggers, swords, tranquilizers, a bow and some arrows, paint balls...I sometimes needed to fake someones death and I found that paint balls helped with the deception, throwing stars, rope, pulleys, laser cutters for cutting through metal, night vision glasses, bullet proof vests, grenades, rocket launcher for emergencies, a couple of bombs, and some smoke bombs in case we needed a quick getaway.

Black, on the other hand, was packing all of the toxins that we might use just in case. There were way too many to go through but, in a broad way of describing our bags, our actual suitcases with out clothes were our carry-ons, and our carry-ons with our weapons would be going in the area under the plane. Thankfully, we were taking Black's personal plane that he had bought from a friend.

"So, we ready?" I asked him as I zipped up my weapons bag, or work bag, and turned to him.

Of course, he had his all ready but his raised eyebrow caused me to think that there was something obvious that I was forgetting. "Well, unless you want to meet the FBI agent that is bringing our money in our pajamas, then yeah, we are ready dear."

I shook my head at his calling me dear but also realized that I was still in my pajamas. "Get out and let me get ready." I then shoved him out of the room and locked the door.

As I started to quickly get ready, I heard him say through the door, "You know that I can open the lock, right?"

"Yes," I sighed. "but you need to get ready as well." I then hopped into the shower and washed off before I looked around my room. Realizing that a t-shirt would be the best thing to wear, I ran to said drawer before pulling one out. I then struggled as my t-shirt wouldn't get on. Stupid thing. Once I finally got it on, I slipped into my jeans before going to get my shoes. I knew that I needed to make sure I was completely ready for Nevada temperatures. So, I grabbed my sunglasses and shoved them in my purse before getting my tennis shoes on. Then, I quickly brushed my hair and pulled it back into a pony tail.

The opening of my door told me that Black had opened the lock and was done getting ready. When I turned to him, I let out a sigh of disbelief. While I knew he loved wearing his normal outfit, it was going to kill him in Nevada. What outfit was that? Well, it was a a white dress shirt with a white bow tie, black dress tail suit, black dress pants to match, black dress shoes which most likely had black dress socks, white gloves, a black cane, and a black top hat. With his brown hair only being fuzz length, he looked like he didn't have hair for a second. Of course, his medium fair skin seemed to make the outfit look complete. Of course, it was going to kill him.

"What?" He asked me with a smirk. "I like to look my best."

I snorted at that before saying, "Yeah, for your funeral. You do know we are going to Nevada right? Not a lot of shade and plenty of heat."

He just laughed and said, "My dear, if you remember, I have been to the Sahara on assignments and I always wore this outfit. I will be fine."

"Touche." I muttered before grabbing my bag. "Well, are we off?"

He nodded and motioned to the door. "Bryan is outside with the car. He will drive us to the pickup where you will get the money, and then to the bank before taking us to the airstrip. Our flight leaves when we are ready."

Grabbing my bags, I nodded before walking out and saying, "Let's get going. Our friend Agent Fowler is waiting and I hate keeping people waiting, especially when they have a death meeting with me."

* * *

**Black: You know, this is becoming quite an interesting story. **

**Authoress: Why thank you Black.**

**Lizzie: I'm just glad you didn't make me immortal or have powers like in your other stories. I like being an assassin and that is it.**

**Black: Yes, and you are so good at it too.**

* * *

**AN: And here is the beginning of a new story! I hope you all are liking this so far. I was watching The Blacklist (awesome show by the way) and I randomly got the notion as to what would happen if the government had become nervous about how loyal Fowler was becoming to the bots in comparison to his country? So, they decided to get rid of the problem all together? It was just an idea. Also, I couldn't remember what service Unit E fell under so I just picked the FBI for him. Sounded like fun. And yes, Edward Black has the most...interesting outfit. I had to have fun with him. Next chapter will be quite entertaining and I wouldn't want to miss it. Until next time, drop a review, even to say hi! XD**


End file.
